super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mysterious House Of Jumpscares
The Mysterious House Of Jumpscares is the Sequel to SHOJS. It features new specimens (Cater, Prodosia, Berry) And New NPC's (Pretty much everyone on this wiki.) Current characters Caterchiller - as Subject 3 Grinsen - as The Person in Black Clothes Prodosia - as The Computer Berry the thingy - as the witness The Lost Traveller - as the traveller who suffers the pain of walking through the mansion Raffles - as Subject 4 The Poet - as Subject 5 The Piano - as Subject 6 Minkowski 2.9 - as Subject 7 Information THE PLOT A traveller who got lost in a forest, then went in a random house to rest. After the traveller got in the house, a person in black clothes greets the traveller and asks the traveller to follow them. The traveller follows the person to the next room, then that person disappears. There's a note on a nearby table says: "Found yourself a way to escape this house... or the game will not end." The traveller confused, turns back but the door has disappeared too. There's no way to go other than going forward, so the traveller goes deep inside the mysterious house of death. THE SUBJECTS (or Specimens) Subject 1: The Illusions - Randomly appear on your vision. They look like some cute little monsters, sometimes you can see the person in black clothes again. The illusions will become more terrifying as you progress more further into the house, such as something like bloody, horrifying versions of the cute illusions. Subject 2: The Computer (or Prodosia) - First appear in room 30. In the room, you will see broken computers lying everywhere. There's a sign says: "WIFI FREE" that seems to be rusted. Then the computer next to the sign says: "Hello there, visitor. We haven't seen one since 1951." You go close to it, then it continues to say: "I'm a computer that contains informations about this house. You can use me to know about the... (weird noises) inside of the house. Don't worry about not seeing me again - You will see me in the later rooms. But I'm currently lack some informations now... You still can know about the illusions you saw earlier though." After know about what are those illusions doing in your mind, you continue to go. Subject 3: Ice Caterpillar (or Caterchiller) - First appear in room 50. You go into a plain, icy land. It was frezzing cold in there, so you lose a little bit of your stamina. There's a note on the stone next to the door, it says: "Cold. What is this place? Why just before going to this room was that mansion, then all of the sudden it turns into the Antarctic? Wait... there's no penguin... or even any other living things in here... I guess I should continue on." Then you go into the next room, there're a lot of plants and trees in there, and they all are frozen. There's a note stuck into the biggest leaf. It says: "Is this real? A forest... on ice? No, no... This can't be real. And it's getting colder and colder... I hope I won't get a frostbite." You suddenly feel colder too, as you get close to the door that leads to the next room. Then you go to the next room. There's a huge tree, seems to be completely made out of ice unlike the ones in the previous room. Then you see a note stuck in there too. It says: “No good. I'm trapped in its place! It looks very hungry, and aggressive! No, wait, I'm stuck! It froze m y l e gs... ” Then the leaves of the tree start falling down. There's a caterpillar on the biggest leaf - and it's huge! You then run away from it. Subject 4: Flesh-eating Flower - First appears in room 100. You go into a huge greenhouse and there're lots of trees and plants. You found a note that says: "Finally, I have more space to do my own research. My own project. Something that they can't imagine about." Then you go to the next room, there's a bridge you must walk pass. On the bridge, you found another note: "Today I have my hands on the legendary parasitic plant with the largest flower ever known to mankind, the Rafflesia arnoldii. I guess I have to make it better." Then you go to the next room and there's a locked door and the rafflesia hanging on the other side. You found a note on the nearest table, it says: "I messed up. I messed up real bad. Now it's a deadly organism now. I must..." The rest is gnawed out. There's a key below the plant. You pick it up and suddenly the plant becomes aggressive and attacks you. You unlock the locked door and run for your life. Subject 5: The Poet - First appear in room 150. You go into a somewhat modern facility. There is a note on the wall. It says: "No members except authorize ones are allowed to open Subject 5's cell." There is a door and you open it by pressing the button next to it. There are strange poems written in blood on the walls of the next room. You inspect the room and found a note lying in a puddle of blood. It says: "Sacrifice your blood for the sake of poetry. Your lively soul will remain beautiful in the form of a poem." Then you start to hear somewhat strange moaning from the poems written in blood around you. You decide to go to the next room. But the door was stuck so you bash it down. Then when you look around, there is a strange creature sitting in a corner. It looks at you, saying things like: "yOuR b Lo Od iS PEr feCt fO r tHe sAC rI fIc E." And it stands up and goes after you. You run out to the next room. Subject 6: The Piano - First appear in room 200. You go into an old-fashioned room, there is some words written in blood before the piano. "Play it." it says. You then sit on the chair and begin to play the piano score. It sounds strange though. And after playing it, the door to the next room opens. You run to the next room and suddenly the piano starts to play the score again. It begins to chase you shortly after. The next 20 rooms look old-fashioned as you're still inside that area. Subject 7: The Dancing Butterfly - First appear in room 250. You go into an abandoned space station, some parts look like it's going to fall apart. In the next room, there are lots of doors and in the first room, you see a note that says: "This is my first mission to travel into space. I kinda feel nervous yet contented at the same time. The launch was successful and I hope we will have fun here." The next doors don't have notes, but they have what seems to be a bunch of reports of something. In the last door you find a key that open to the next room. The next room looks like a big lounge, on a table there's a note that says: "They are discussing about something. I do not have the authority to hear it, but I heard that it's something about a creature that flying around in space. Sounds fictional, so I think it's about a TV show." The next room is another lounge, but it's smaller, there is another note: "One of the crew members just died from what I believed to be a heart attack. Why? If his health is poor, why is he here? There's something fishy, and I think the other crew members are hiding it from me. I must find the truth." And the next room, which is also the last, has a big metal door at the end of it. Before the door, there is a note: "Weird. People just all died from exhaustion. I know that the work sometimes is very tiring but it wasn't that bad... I suddenly feel light... and there is a voice constantly telling me to dance and my body seems to follow its order... What the... This is no time to dance! I have to..." The note ends there. There is a gas mask lying next to the note, you wear it. After opening the big door you enter a big room. It looks like the ones from before but there's a huge butterfly in the middle of the room. It begins to chase you when you see it. You flee from the room. NOTES Fellow Lost Traveller's Notes Note 1 So I got lost. And the first thing I ran into is this house. You must say I was swayed by the warm welcome of a mysterious individual. That insane psychopath! He fooled me into playing his "game"! I got no time for this. The doors I previously went in disappeared out of nothing, so I can't get back too. You... tricky...! I have no choice but to continue here. Icy Plains Notes (Subject 3 area) Note 1 Cold. What is this place? Why just before going to this room was that mansion, then all of the sudden it turns into the Antarctic? Wait... there's no penguin... or even any other living things in here... I guess I should continue on. Note 2 Is this real? A forest... on ice? No, no... This can't be real. And it's getting colder and colder... I hope I won't get a frostbite. Note 3 No good. I'm trapped in its place! It looks very hungry, and aggressive! No, wait, I'm stuck! It froze m y l e gs... Greenhouse Notes (Subject 4 area) Note 1 Finally, I have more space to do my own research. My own project. Something that they can't imagine about. Note 2 Today I have my hands on the legendary parasitic plant with the largest flower ever known to mankind, the Rafflesia arnoldii. I guess I have to make it better. Note 3 I messed up. I messed up real bad. Now it's a deadly organism now. I must... Modern Facility Notes (Subject 5 area) Rules Board No members except authorize ones are allowed to open Subject 5's cell. Note in the Blood Puddle Sacrifice your blood for the sake of poetry. Your lively soul will remain beautiful in the form of a poem. Space Station Notes (Subject 7 area) Note 1 This is my first mission to travel into space. I kinda feel nervous yet contented at the same time. The launch was successful and I hope we will have fun here. Note 2 They are discussing about something. I do not have the authority to hear it, but I heard that it's something about a creature that flying around in space. Sounds fictional, so I think it's about a TV show. Note 3 One of the crew members just died from what I believed to be a heart attack. Why? If his health is poor, why is he here? There's something fishy, and I think the other crew members are hiding it from me. I must find the truth. Note 4 Weird. People just all died from exhaustion. I know that the work sometimes is very tiring but it wasn't that bad... I suddenly feel light... and there is a voice constantly telling me to dance and my body seems to follow its order... What the... This is no time to dance! I have to... PRODOSIA'S KNOWLEDGE (SIMILAR TO CAT-DOS) S2: Hello there! What can I help for you? -- The subjects' informations -- - Subject 1 – The Illusions Type: Unreal Current state: Harmless Affect to: Sentiment beings Methods: Mental breakdown Fatalities: 12 Description: The illusions that start to appear in the victim's mind, usually will drive the victim insane and let the victim kill themselves. Cannot successfully affect the victims with a stable mind. The subject has been reported that it seems to appear in dark areas, hard-to-see and small places. The illusions will get more and more aggressive when the victim’s mind become weaker. (This section won’t show) Backstory: The illusions is the cause of the incident that left the house abandoned. The previous owner of the house, David Ivad, has killed his family because the illusions had driven him insane. He ran away after that, leaving the house and his crimes behind. No one knows where he’s going to. Gameplay: Act as specimen 1 - Subject 2 – The Computer Type: Machine Current state: Passive Affect to: ERROR Methods: ERROR Fatalities: 1? Description: Hello again, it's me, the computer, ya. About the number of fatalities… I accidently killed a person when the power turned back on. And nothing else ~ Also I will help you to know what enemies you’re dealing with. (This section won’t show) Backstory: Prodosia is the cause of the disbandment of the M2 Labs. It released all the subjects the lab has made and they caused a catastrophe that killed all the lab members. Gameplay: Act as CAT-DOS - Subject 3 – The Ice Caterpillar Type: Insect Current state: Passive, but will become aggressive when hungry Affect to: All beings that can't stand low temperature Methods: Congelation, Consumption Fatalities: 42 Description: A mutated caterpiller that was developed by M2 Labs. It was kept inside a room that was designed only for it to live. It mainly eats leaves, but sometimes meat. It seems to freeze the food before eating them. However, when left hungry, it starts to exhibit violent behaviour and will attack everything on its sight. No one is allowed to go in the cell until it is fed. (This section won’t show) Backstory: The guards have a mission to feed it with seeds and leaves everyday, sometimes meat. One day the guards forgot to feed it for a month so they came in to make sure it's still alive. Then suddenly it attacked them and killed one guard. After the incident, it was abandoned inside its cell. Chase theme: BITTER ICECREAM A mischievous theme, yet somewhat ominous and bittersweet. Perfect for an ice caterpillar. Gameplay: Moves slowly towards you, can't go through walls, sometime freeze the floor, make it harder to run, if you run on the frozen floor you will be tripped and must get up. Deal 30 damage. Death screen: Showing that the player was being frozen and then eaten by it, then a poem appears: A frozen wasteland, it was made, Once a greenly frosted glade A rhimy, grimy mess was made And in the end, it all will fade. - Subject 4 – The Carnivorous Plant Type: Plant Current state: Aggressive Affect to: Average or slower victims Methods: Consumption, Poisoning Fatalities: 78 Description: A strange carnivorous rafflesia that was developed by the M2 Labs, and was famed with the name "Rafflesia of Murderous Intents". The flower's mouth constantly produces mercury, so one bite could be fatal, however, there're reports that sometimes the victims didn't die instantly, and they can be saved even after some bites. The plant can move on its own by using roots as legs, but in some cases, the roots can turn into a shape that resembles a slingshot. The victims usually outrun it, but often die because of Minamata disease afterwards. (This section won’t show) Backstory: It was mutated by a M2 Labs member. His name was William Fugouri. He secretly brought the rafflesia back to his homeland, Japan, to do some private researches without the M2 Labs' knowledge in 1963. A year later, he decided to mutate it. The plant became unstable, it grew very long and strong roots, had teeth grown around the petals, constantly producing mercury and became a carnivore. The M2 Labs member was bitten by it but he successfully ran away, but then died afterwards because of mercury poisoning. The mutated rafflesia then ran to the nearest river (Agano River) to live. The M2 Labs, suspected that the Minamata disease outbreak in the Niigata Prefecture was caused by a strange mutated plant living along the river, they decided to captured it in private to do some illegal researches. They thought of a fake reason to blame Showa Electrical Company's chemical plant in Kanose village for polluting the river and even threatened the company to follow what they said. That company, desperate and angry at them, but they still allegedly became the cause of the disease. Chase theme: Apathetic Greenery Strong instruments along with a rather menacing melody show how fearful the subject is. Gameplay: Walk towards you with average speed, when you get too far away it will sling itself so it could get to you. Deals 20 damage. Inflicts poison to you, which deal 1 damage per second, last for ten seconds. Get hit too much will lower your highest stamina limit, and getting hit more will make you go slower and lose your regeneration (or you could say this is the Minamata disease effect). Death screen: Show that it's eating you. - Subject 5 - The Lamenting Poet Type: Reanimated corpse Current state: Contained Affect to: Beings that has an interest in poems Methods: Slashing Fatalities: 184 Description: A corpse of an unknown poet that was recovered and reanimated by the M2 Labs. Its usual activities are sitting a corner of the containment cell, crying and reciting sad and confusing poems that seems to be related to a literature campaign occurring long ago. The subject will constantly show signs of interest in the person who likes, writes down or recites its poems. Within 18 hours, that person will be killed and have their blood written down one of subject 5's poems. After several incidents caused by subject 5, no members are allowed to copy its poems and the containment cell has been improved to avoid any further troubles. (This section won’t show) Backstory: The Poet is an unknown poet who loved old and traditional poems so much that he killed himself when the New Poem campaign started. His real name was unknown, he often went by his pen name "Joey Shijin" or just "Joey". His works were unsuccessful. Chase theme: Devilish Recitation A catchy one-melody song, with random aspects thrown into it. It made a chaotic symphony, perfect for moaning poems. Gameplay: It does 40 damage but increasing in damage and speed whenever you get hit. It is possible to hide from him in the various rooms found in the corridor of the chase. It constantly speaks in sad and confusing poems, or sometimes pleading to you. Death screen: Showing that you have been caught. Then the screen blacks out and a poem appears: A poetry was grown From the water of the world But no, needing all that much makes it not quite true. The water of the world was gone And my poems danced and twirled I need those poems. I need you. His deathscreen then fades to the only the protagonist's arm visible, with rope visible around it. There is an incision in the arm, and it shows a quill dipping into that. After that, it says "You were all I needed. You did. But you will not do any longer." It then flashes binary code that says: 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101100 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00101110 Which translated into: "The blood is all I need." - Subject 6 - The Piano Mimic Type: Mimic Current state: Aggressive Affect to: Beings that thought it was a piano (get close to it or play it) Methods: Consumption, Crushing Fatalities: 258 Description: A variation of the infamous chest mimic, developed by the M2 Labs. It has similar properties to the original chest mimic, but also has different attack style. It fools the victim by turning into a shape of a normal piano with music sheets on it. When the victim gets close, it turns into a piano with sharp teeth and consume the victim without them noticing. Any victims who ignore it have been reported hearing a piano playing a somewhat strange music score. Cameras placed in the subject's room have recorded angry behaviours from the subject after the victim left the room. It then proceeds to chase down the victim and killing them in a very different and more violent way. To prevent more incidents from occurring, only authorized members are allowed to inspect the subject. (This section won't show) Backstory: It was an original chest mimic living in the dungeons. Life is normal, until the M2 Labs came. They caught it, extracted its soul into a piano. The extraction process was very painful so it moaned after transforming into a piano, in form of a music score. It then grew a hatred towards humans. One day, a miracle happened... Its cell was opened... by something. It took the change and kill the majority of the M2 Labs members. Chase theme: Black Score Piano bashing, although sounds chaotic, it seems to have some melodies. Gameplay: Violently bash down the door that can deal 5 damage to you if you stand close to it. Has very fast speed (as fast as the traveller's sprint) and bashes down doors very fast too. Seems to be running on its little piano legs so it can easily get tripped if you leave obstacles on its way (obstacles can be found throughout the game). The traveller's vision turns monochrome and shakes every time the mimic bashes a door or gets too close. Hiding is a poor option as it can smell you. Deal roughly 60 damage. Death screen: There are three death screens: First: Happens if the traveller sits on the chair for too long after playing the score on the mimic. It eats the traveller's fingers when they look away. Then when the traveller looks back and terrified, it eats their head. Second: Happens if the traveller failed to run away from it. It eats the lower half of the traveller and then crushes their head. Third: Happens if the traveller tries to hide from it. It will face the traveller, run towards them and trying to break their hiding place. After breaking the hiding place, it will crush the traveller under it and use its mouth to rip apart of their body. - Subject 7 - The Dancing Butterfly Type: Living nebula Current state: Active - The subject was never seen attacking the test subjects, but the effects from it was deemed to be lethal Affect to: Observers or people who breath too much of the "pollen" on the wings Methods: Ergotism, make victims dance madly until they die of heart attacks, strokes or exhaustion (if they breath too much of the "pollen") Fatalities: 457 Description: A butterfly that has similar aspects to a nebula. It was believed to be an extraterrestrial being came from what was believed to be the Butterfly Nebula. The wings constantly spread out "pollen", but later known as some sort of spore. The spore is known to belong to a kind of ergot fungus. When inhaling the spore, the test subjects start dancing non-stop, until they die of heart attacks, strokes or exhaustion. The butterfly must be keep in space all the time to prevent the spore from spreading. (This section won't show) Backstory: The dancing butterfly which was contained by the M2 Labs is a part of a bigger being, humans call that being the Butterfly Nebula. The Butterfly Nebula actually refers to itself as Minkowski 2-9, the scientific name for the nebula. The being flies around in space for billions of years, searching for a bit of joy. It splits some small parts (they can be called as remnants) to go and search for a planet, make the residents dance for the sake of its entertainment. In 1518, one of the remnants found its way to earth. It immediately learned about humans' activities and lifestyle, so it spread the spore on the fields, let the ergot fungi grew on the grains. When the humans consumed the infested grain, they would continue to dance madly until they die of exhaustion. The butterfly felt satisfied at the stupidity of the humans, instead of stopping the disease, they encouraged the infected to dance. It left the earth just to come back 400 years later. But before it did anything, it was caught by M2 Labs members and was contained in a secret space station associates with the lab. But one day, the ventilation system got hacked and the spore spread out, killed everybody in the space station. The space station was retrieved by the other M2 Labs members on earth and once again, it was contained, but it is allowed to move freely. The spore got weaken a lot in the space station area because it has been filled with a gas that stops the spore from growing. As long as it doesn't leave the area, then anywhere else is fine. Chase theme: Huge Butterfly I didn't make the song lol Original composer comment: "We're in space, a huge butterfly dances." Gameplay: Chase after you with medium speed, sometimes makes you walk in random directions for half a second. If you use all stamina in the stamina bar, it will stun the player for 1 second and decrease the player's speed for 25% until 10 seconds after, and the screen will become whiter and fade away when the effects end (dizziness). Wearing the gas mask is recommended. If you take it off, the health bar will decrease as time goes on and increase the chance of being affected. The gas mask limits your vision so don't use it when it's not chasing you. It you got caught, it doesn't deal damage, but instead draining your health very quickly and worsen the effects. Death screen: You are staring at it, your view has a grayish color (like some old movie effects). You are extremely exhausted, but your nerves don't stop you from dancing. After that, you fall down and die. A death screen that has what seems to be blood covers around the border, has the old movie effect and sometimes glitches out. This poem shows up in the this death screen: "Humans of the Earth Make me interested by Dancing until death." The screen also flashes this binary code: 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01110011 01100110 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101111 01101100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00101110 Which translates into: "There is nothing more satisfying than watching fools trying to cure this disease." (I currently haven't got the informations about the later ones yet ^-^') -- History -- (Pretty much their backstories) There's a theory that The Mystery House of Jump Scares only exists in the dream world, thus making it impossible to reach unless you dream about it. There's also a theory that The Domain is the same as The Mysterious House of Jump Scare, but the rooms exist in The Domain are hidden across the house.Category:TMHOJS Category:Beautifully haunting and interesting Category:Storytelling